


All of Me

by Crazybadgirl45



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), ouat, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: Believe in Swan Queen, F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan-Mills Family, emma/regina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybadgirl45/pseuds/Crazybadgirl45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fanfiction is about my OTP Swan Queen. </p><p>Regina doesn't give up on Emma when she becomes the dark one. The story sets in in the season finale of season 4 although I changed the end a little bit.</p><p>I am really sorry for my bad english! Please tell me if you find any mistakes! I try to improve myself :/</p><p>The song "All of Me" by John Legend inspired me to write this story. Please listen to it if you haven't already!</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=450p7goxZqg</p><p>And here's a swan queen video to that song ;-)</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QnbmemLMx44</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The darkness surrounded Regina like a huge wave surrounds a big ship.

Emma didn’t even think about what she was doing next. She just ran to Regina.

“NO! There has to be another way!”,  
Regina reacted immediately.

“There isn’t”,   
Emma answered.

Regina could see the sparkle in Emma’s wonderful eyes. Her face was shocked and Emma really wanted to save Regina’s future.

“You worked too hard to have your happiness destroyed!”

These words should remain in Regina’s head forever. She was important to her and both were willing to sacrifice themselves for each other.

Regina saw the tears standing in Emma’s eyes. 

She couldn’t react as Emma took the dagger and then pulled the darkness to herself.

Regina was pushed away from it and now her eyes sparkled in the flashing light of the darkness while it was taking Emma. It surrounded Emma with the dagger and Emma couldn’t see much anymore. 

She could look one last time at Regina and then...

"Miss Swan, you can't do that! I should become the dark one. The darkness looked for me. I'm divergent for the dagger!"

“You need your happy ending! You deserve it, Regina!”

The two women shouted these words at each other through the loud sound of the surrounding darkness on the street of Storybrooke.

"I can do that! I am divergent! I have the highest potential for becoming the dark one. I'm not the saviour!"

Regina Mills ignored her and just pushed Robin away who had taken her in his arms. She walked to Emma quickly but stayed like this for a moment when she was directly in front of Emma. Both looked at each other and in Regina's face Emma could see how much Emma's action hurt her.

Regina didn't have to think about her reaction. She took her hand and had a quick look at it. Then she pushed her hand through the darkness and wanted to take the dagger. But Emma's hand enclosed it so strongly, Regina had no chance to take the dagger away. 

She took a step forwards and joined Emma. 

The darkness now surrounded both of them.

"Regina, what are you doing?!"

"I help you! We both will be the dark ones!"

"No, I need you reminding me that I am not evil! You'll have to help me returning to a hero! I don't wanna be a villain but I have to!"

"NO! You don't have to! Just let go!"

Both became louder and louder but no one wanted to give up on the other person.

"Emma! Get out of there!",  
Killian shouted from the other side of the street.

"He's right. You have to let go!"

Regina whispered these words quietly so that only could understand her.

But Emma couldn't be convinced.

"Regina please get out of there! You need a happy ending!"

She ignored Robin. Regina didn't care about him. Everything she cared about now was Emma. This amazing woman with blonde and long hair, these amazing blue eyes...

Regina had hidden her feelings for Emma for a very long time now. It was something she had never felt in her entire life before.

This woman was stunning. She was breathtaking and always did the right thing.

Regina had often been jealous of Emma because she was a beloved and successful person. She wished she would have had more magic lessons with Emma, more hours to be alone with Emma. 

Now Regina regretted that she hasn’t spent enough time with Emma. She wanted to spend every second of her entire life with that woman – the same who first seemed to take away Henry...

Suddenly Regina's thoughts were interrupted by the darkness which was so close now that Regina and Emma were pressed at each other, both holding the dagger between them. 

The two looked each other in the eyes and both thought exactly the same.

It was not like something they planned to do. It was more like a reaction or an instinct. They had their lips pressed together so quickly that none of them could afterwards remember how it happened.

For Regina it was the first kiss that really felt like it meant something. Her love for this one woman just came out in one moment. 

They didn't stop until the darkness took them away completely.

For the ones still standing on the street only the dagger was to see. They couldn't see which name was written on that dagger so David approached and turned the dagger. He turned around to the others and everyone was speechless.

For Emma and Regina just started a new time. Either the best or the worst times of their life.


	2. Looking for hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Emma became Dark Swan, Regina tries to help her becoming the person she once was

"She just ripped of a dwarf's heart. She's totally out of control!"

"I know David, you don't have to tell me. I tried everything but it didn't work!"

Regina and David argued in the Granny's. It’s been one month since Emma sacrificed herself for the whole town.

"Since that I haven't slept well. You know that I wish that I could have changed the situation!"

"Yes I know Regina! But you haven't!. Well. Tonight it's gonna happen. Do you at least want to come?"

"I'm not okay with this. It won't bring her back and it's just stupid. She's still anywhere out there and her body is still alive. You don't even know if she's coming!"

"Right. We don't know it but Snow and I are her parents. That is not our daughter and we want her back so we are willing to do everything that's necessary."

"And how do you want to hide ..."

"Don't worry about that! That's none of your business!"

Regina couldn't be convinced so she just stood up, gave Ruby ten dollars to pay her meal and went out of the diner.

"It's really hurting her. I haven't seen her like this before.",  
Ruby mentioned to David.

"Me neither. I don't know what happened between these two but I'm afraid of it. I hope Regina doesn't want to destroy everything again."

David's voice was so serious like never before.

"She has changed."

A voice from the table next to David's took part of the conversation now. This voice belonged to Robin. He hung out in the cafe for the last few weeks. Since the day that Regina broke up with him.

He stood up and sat next to David.

"Shall I bring you home? Emma is a big danger for the city anyway. I as the sheriff don't want the drunk Robin Hood on the street."

David stood up and grabbed Robin on the arm but he tried to stay.

"No. I'm a mature man you can't force me to do anything!"

"Robin! You became a horrible alcoholic!"

"No! I am sober! I only drink water!",  
Robin answered while he was drinking another beer.

David took the beer bottle and threw it through the whole room. It broke at the wall and David started to shout at Robin.

"YOU ARE SO IMMATURE! I need to arrest you for at least one night. I don't want you here tonight!"

With these words David took Robin’s hands together with his handcuffs.

 

The "goodbye" party began at 7pm. David and Snow have prepared everything and Granny's diner was ready.

Almost entire Storybrooke was there. Only four persons were missing: Robin and Mr. Gold of course. David looked everywhere for the other two but couldn't find them.

"David, I think we should start now.",  
Snow whispered in David's ears.

"Yeah you're right. We should just start."

He walked up the stage and had a short look back to his wife. Snow nodded and then David started his speech:

"Excuse me please. I'd like to start today's evening. We are all here to say goodbye. Emma was always our savior and saved us from so many dangerous attacks, the dark magic and everything evil around. But now she is all that by herself. Now she is lost and we should say goodbye..."

"She's not lost."

In that moment Regina just entered the room and behind her was...

"EMMA!",  
Snow shouted out surprised.

"Sit down Emma.",  
Regina told Emma.

"I don't listen to you. I still don't trust you!"

"SIT THE FUCK DOWN!"

Emma acted like Regina said and just sat there.

Regina went to the stage and whispered something in David's ear. He nodded and then spoke to the huge crowd in the room again.

"Emma, you told us to do that! And you have to be here! So I think many people would like to tell you a few things. We want you to listen and please stay with us."

"When I'm bored I'm going back. I know you just want to help but I have the best time of my life! My magic is stronger than before and I do remember that I wrote this letter but it's really not necessary. I don't need to hear what you have to tell me. I don't have anything human in me anymore so it can't affect my feelings.“

"We want to try anyway. Please listen to us!"

After these words many people came to the stage and hold a speech for Emma. She just looked bored.

In the moment Grumpy left the stage Emma stood up.

"Okay, that was it. It's really boring here. I'm leaving. "

"Stop Emma! I didn't tell you what I want to say."

Regina stood up and went to the stage.

"I really don't care! Goodbye!"

With these words Emma disappeared in her red smoke.

 

Nobody said a word and everyone could feel the silence how it took over the atmosphere.

After a few minutes David broke the silence.

"Okay. Then I would suggest that everybody can eat from the meals Granny and Ruby have prepared and the band will play a few of Emma’s favorite songs.

Regina left the dinner in the moment David finished these words.

A few hours later the party was over and the diner empty.

Regina returned and went up the stage. She sat to the piano. She didn't want to play for someone. Just for herself although she wished Emma could see her.

She started to play and then she sang:

/What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in and you kicking me out.  
I got my head spinning.  
No kidding.  
I can't pin you down.

What's going on in that beautiful mind?  
I'm on your magical mystery ride.  
And I'm so dizzy. Don't know what hit me but I'll be alright.  
My heads underwater but I'm breathing fine.  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind.

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you.  
Love your curves and all your edges.  
All your perfect imperfections.

Give your all to me  
I’ll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I loose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you.  
oooh/

In this moment Regina was interrupted by Emma:

"You've got a beautiful voice."

"You're coming. Do you remember this song?"

"Yeah and I really don't know why I felt something for you once."

"You felt something for me?"

"Yeah when I still had humanity switched on. I was just stupid and didn't know what I was doing."

"Do you feel anything now?"

"No. And I'm glad I don't have feelings because they just confuse people."

"So why were you coming here?"

"I actually wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah what is it?".

"For how long is my mother pregnant?"

Regina was speechless.

"H..H... How do you know?"

"I am Dark Swan and I know my mother very well. I see how she's looking when she's pregnant."

Regina knew it was a mistake. She shouldn't trust the dark Emma but she couldn't lie to her.

"For three months. She's pregnant for three months now."

"Well, well, well. Let's see who came by."

Mr. Gold just entered the dinner.

"Look who stood up from the deaths. How does it come that you were waking up?"

"True love's kiss."

"Of course. It's always true love's kiss. What's wrong with the world? Why must be everything about feelings?"

Gold and Regina didn't answer.  
But then Gold talked again:

"May I ask why only Miss Swan is the Dark one? Belle told me what happened."

"We don't know either",  
Regina answered.

"Of course we know! I am the person most dangerous in the world. Either I must be the savior or the Dark One. And I never was the savior. Just remember what I almost did to Lily... or better to say: What I did to Lily"

Emma smiled and the evil sparkled in her eyes.

"What did you do to Lily? ",  
Regina asked.

"I found her and killed her."

"EMMA!"

"What? Either you accept that I am the Dark one or you leave it"

"Okay. Then I better go home!"

Regina turned around and disappeared in her purple smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Regina is singing in that chapter is All of Me. Who doesn't know this song: Look at the first summary, there is a yt link. Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Let me help you

It’s been two days since Regina had last seen Emma.

Regina really wanted to bring Emma back. So she just opened the door to Gold's shop and closed it behind her.

"You're already working again?"

"Sure, why not? I'm feeling better than ever before."

Gold seemed to really feel better. His face had recovered extremely from all the pallor and sickness that his very long sleep brought him.

"So, what could I do for the Evil Queen?"

"Oh please. I'm not the Evil Queen anymore for a long time now. I'm just Regina Mills, ex-mayor and ex-villain."

"Do you want something from me? So just tell me, I’ve got other things to do."

"I... I want Emma back. Like... Emma shouldn't be the Dark one. Do you know anything that could help her?"

"Well, yes. But actually you know that yourself. You once told Belle."

Regina looked at Gold perplexed. She thought back to the time where she still was the Evil Queen and when she met Belle.

"True Love's kiss..",  
Regina just realized.

"Okay. But then who's Emma's true love? She already kissed Henry once so it doesn't work another time."

"You can figure that out by yourself. But when you ask me it's obvious."

"Really? Gold damn it! Why didn't you tell me earlier!?"

"Because YOU are that person and don't forget one thing: All magic has its price."

"M..Me? "

"Oh my god. Haven't you seen how Emma looked at you before that night? And I always see how you're looking at her."

"And what's your price? I mean.. you do nothing without profiting from it yourself."

"I'm profiting when the mother of my grandson will be human again. Then she's not a danger for everyone in this town anymore."

"So I just shall kiss her and then everything's alright?"

"Not exactly. ALL MAGIC HAS ITS PRICE. WHEN WILL YOU ACCEPT THIS!?"

"THEN TELL ME WHAT THE PRIZE IS! I'LL DO EVERYTHING FOR EMMA AND I ACCEPT EVERY PRICE!"

They shouted at each other. Regina was just so destroyed with her feelings about Emma. And Gold was just annoyed because he had to repeat himself for the thousandth time.

Gold tried to calm down.

"The one who kisses and releases the dark one becomes the dark one herself if - and that's why it didn't work with Belle- his or her heart is at least 50% dark."

"WELL THEN I'M GONNA BE THE DARK ONE! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I AM SUPPOSD TO BE!"

Regina turned around and ran out of Mr. Gold's shop. She stopped in the middle of the street and looked around. Nobody was there. Regina thought about in which direction she should go. She had to find Emma as soon as possible.

After a few hours she just went home and wanted to look after Henry. 

Right after Regina entered her house, somebody she couldn't identify in the first moment grabbed for her throat and pushed her against the wall.

"What's your plan?"

Emma faced Regina and looked in her face. But Regina reacted immediately and pushed her back with her red strings of magic.

Emma flew backwards and landed on the hard ground.

"I don't know what you’re talking about!"

Emma stood up, went towards Regina again and looked into her eyes

"I saw you walking into Gold's shop. You plan to make me human again."

"Do you really wanna know that?"

Regina approached to Emma and looked her in the eyes. Then she didn't think everything through and just laid her hands on Emma's cheeks and kissed her.

Emma's lips were cold, freezing. And surprisingly, Emma kissed Regina back.

After a while the two withdrew from each other softly.

"Do you feel any difference?"

Regina had hoped so much that she was Emma's one true love, but then Emma shook her head.

Then her eyes widened and her face was angry again.

"What was your plan? Did you really think a simple kiss would work. How should a kiss work with somebody whose humanity is switched off?"

Regina's eyes sparkled because tears wanted to come out of her, but she didn't let them.

"You are so stupid. If you still were the Evil Queen we would at least have fun - but like this? You're just a woman whose son was taken away because you had been an evil bitch. And now? Now his birth mother is walking around and killing people when she wants to. And you? You just stand there and cry. You are so miserable. No wonder that nobody wants to talk to you anymore. Because you are nothing!"

Emma laughed and approached Regina until their faces were right in front of each other. Then, she shouted Regina directly in the face:

“Leave me alone and get out of my business. It’s my life and not yours!”

Emma turned around and held her hands in the air. Red smoke surrounded her and she disappeared within it.


	4. What happened?

Totally disappointed Regina went upstairs to her room and let herself falling on her bed. She watched the ceiling and thought about the day. 

Why didn’t it work? She knew it should have worked and Gold told her he was sure that she was Emma’s one true love. But was she really? Regina couldn’t imagine that somebody could feel something like love for her. She had been a horrible person and had destroyed everyone’s life. 

So wasn’t it true love’s kiss? Or was there another reason why Emma still was the Dark one? Regina tried to find an answer for this question but was that even possible? Was there even an opportunity to release Emma? Gold had to wait so many years until he finally received his old identity, so would Emma possibly also wait for so long?

Regina doubted her own magic and Gold’s words. Could she really trust him? Was he really a good person now without any evil plans? 

Regina turned around and pressed her face into her pillow. Tears slowly came out of her eyes and ran down her cheeks.

Emma was right. Once she was the Evil Queen everyone was afraid of. She ruled the world and was a strong women who didn’t care about feelings. But now? There she lay on her bed and cried because the women she was in love with didn’t love her back, not anymore. Why did she have to wait for so long? Why couldn’t she just tell Emma about her feelings for her and they could have had a chance together. Now it seemed impossible to live happily ever after. 

She turned around again and wiped the tears off her skin. 

She stared at the wall and she wondered what to do now. What should her life be about now? She had to release Emma somehow but what if she would never find out how to help her?

“Mom?”

Regina whirled herself around and saw Henry standing in the door. 

“Oh my god Henry. I am so sorry. I totally forgot to bring you to bed tonight. I’m coming immediately!”

She stood up and already wanted to run to Henry but then she was interrupted by him.

“Mom, I’m alright. I’m not a little child anymore. I can go to bed alone. I just wanted to ask you if everything is okay. You seem distracted and confused.”

Regina sat down again and looked in Henry’s eyes. This was only a 13 years old boy and he acted more like an adult than Regina herself. Now tears came out of Regina’s eyes again but this time it wasn’t because of Emma.

She was just so proud of Henry. He had grown up with her, back when she had still been an Evil Queen... How did he become such a wonderful person under these circumstances? The answer was so obvious that Regina felt like should have never doubted it. He wasn’t only Regina’s son, he was also Emma’s and he had her genes. 

“No, no I.. I’m alright. Go to bed, you don’t have to worry about me.”

Instead of listening to his mother he went to Regina’s bed and sat down next to her. He put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her. 

“Mom, everything is gonna be alright. Mum will be okay and she’ll become herself again. Then you both can finally be together and we three will be a great family!”

Regina was speechless. She looked at Henry and her eyes sparkled and showed her surprise.

“You.. you.. you know?”

“Mom, please. It’s so obvious and I know what you feel for her and what she feels for you so don’t pretend you wouldn’t love her. I can see all the joy and happiness and love in your face when you’re with her or when you’re thinking about her.”

“Y.. Yes but how do you think we could release Emma? You destroyed the magic of the author’s power so what do you wanna do?”

“I don’t know either but we should ask grandpa. He was the Dark one for a very long time and maybe he knows a way how..”

“No forget it. I already asked him and what he suggested didn’t work so this is not gonna work. We have to find another way but not now. Henry go to sleep and we can talk tomorrow again okay?”

Henry nodded and slowly walked out of Regina’s bedroom. She followed him with her eyes until he disappeared behind the door. 

She grabbed for her phone and typed a number. It was ringing for a few seconds until finally somebody answered.

“Gold, are you this?”

/“Yes and what do you want from me? It’s late and I already gave you advice today.”/

“It didn’t work. Tell me why or what I can do!”

/“I have an idea but it’s difficult and probably dangerous. Are you sure you want to hear?”/

“I’m willing to do everything. Just tell me!”


	5. Just ignore him

Kilian Jones went for a walk through the forest. He just passed the tree where Emma came to this world. She once showed him this place and it was a beautiful day back then. The sun was shining and Kilian and Emma were happy together. And now the sky was covered with grey clouds and the mood was horrible in Storybrooke. 

Hook didn’t exactly know what he was doing in the forest. He wondered for weeks now why it was Emma who became the Dark one and not Regina. It was all her fault. Her attitude was wrong and her behavior was inappropriate. She played the victim although it was Hook who was with Emma when the “change” happened.

He already had figured out how to save Emma but he hasn’t had the opportunity to do it his way. He needed Emma for this and he hadn’t seen her since the funeral where he hadn’t had a chance to talk to her.

Totally lost in his thoughts he didn’t realize that somebody approached until the person started to talk.

“Hello Kilian. I guess you want something from me?”

Emma’s voice reached every single vein in Kilian’s body. He turned around and looked in Emma’s eyes which were cold and arrogant.

“Well, I didn’t..”

“Talk in complete sentences! I already had a stuttering Regina. I don’t need another. Just say what you want to tell me and I can ignore it and leave.”

“No you can’t ignore it!”

Kilian grabbed in his jacket and took out the dagger. Emma’s mouth opened a little bit and she ran to Hook to take the dagger but he was already holding the dagger in the air and talked determined to Emma.

“Dark one I tell you not to go any step further.”

Emma stopped immediately and her eyes showed the fear Emma felt now.

“Please Kilian don’t do that! You all promised me not to use the dagger against me because you respect my decision and because I became the Dark one on purpose.”

“I never promised that and obviously it’s the only way to stop you. So just keep standing there like this;”

Emma wanted to move but she couldn’t. She had totally underestimated the power of the dagger. She saw how Kilian came closer to her and then.

“Wait. What are you doing?”

“I’ll try something and I’m quite confident about this. We’ve been together for a little while now and I think you love me so this should work out. I have never felt something like this for a anyone before :”

He leaned down to Emma and he pressed his lips on hers. Emma couldn’t move so she couldn’t react. 

Meanwhile he was so lost in this kiss that he let the dagger fall. Emma realized that immediately and grabbed the dagger. She threw Kilian away with her white strings of magic and hold the dagger on his throat.

“Don’t you dare try this ever again. I have never loved you and YOU can’t stop me! What made you think I could love you? Not even when I was a normal citizen I loved you. I was in love, right, but not with you!”

Kilian tried to get up but Emma just pressed the dagger harder at his throat. Blood dripped out of his chin as the dagger striped over it when he tried to move.

Before anything worse could happen, somebody pulled Emma back. She lay on the floor and tried to get up but some shoes with heels held her down.

“Hook, just go away before she hurts you more. GO!”

Kilian stood up and had a last look at Emma and then ran away.

“Can you ever stop hurting people?”

“I didn’t do it on purpose. I told him to...”

“Yeah yeah, I don’t care. Come on!”

Regina took her shoes from Emma’s stomach and helped her up.

“Where do you wanna take me?”

“At a place which you should know better. Just come with me!”

Regina offered Emma her hand and the Dark one just looked in Regina’s brown eyes. She had lost her humanity. She wasn’t allowed to feel something, especially not something like joy or love. Emma really tried to resist but something in her body told her to follow Regina’s offer. 

“Okay, I’ll come with you but promise me it’s not a trap.”

“I promise. And you know I never break a promise.”

Emma smiled and Regina smiled back. 

“Are you ready?”

“I’m coming.”


	6. Are you ready?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short scene between Emma and Regina. And thanks again lilolilyrae for betareading all that stuff!

“Where did you get this from?”

“That’s not important! I have it and that’s all that counts.”

Emma’s eyes were widened when she first saw the magic bean which Regina showed her after they arrived at the border of Storybrooke. 

“Why are we doing it here?”

“I thought it would be an appropriate place to do it. Nobody’s here so we don’t have to explain to others why we are doing this.”

Emma was confused. Why did she trust Regina right now? Her head told her not to do it because she knew Regina worked together with her parents. But her instinct and her body told her to follow Regina and to trust her completely. Was a little part of the old Emma still in her? And was it this part who still was in love with Regina?

Emma looked at Regina and tried to find out if she could feel something for this woman. She didn’t know if she wanted to feel something, but she wanted to be sure...

Regina’s brown eyes were the first things Emma saw as she looked to her. It was the first time Emma looked at Regina in detail for over two months now. Regina’s wonderful eyes couldn’t be ignored, nor her beautiful red lips, nor anything of her beautiful body.

Once started, Emma couldn’t stop looking at Regina. This woman was stunning. Her lips were decorated with a little scar between her mouth and her nose. Regina always tried to hide it but in Emma’s eyes it made her perfect. No scar could ever make this woman look anything but pretty.

Her black hair reached a little over her shoulders and was even at the end of the day perfectly combed and a little wavy. 

Regina wore a grey dress with a black belt around her stomach that day and it remembered Emma of something. It was the exact same dress and the exact same belt Regina had worn the first day they met. Emma remembered that moment like it had been yesterday.

“Emma, is everything okay with you? Are you ready?”

Regina recognized that Emma had been distracted and wondered why.

“I’m ready like hell!”

Barraging at Regina, Emma put her hands on Regina’s cheeks and pressed their lips together. Regina was taken aback but kissed her back anyway. She didn’t know what happened but she liked it. 

In this moment none of the women could think about anything else. Both were lost in this kiss and they didn’t even realize that Regina let fall down the magic bean. The portal opened and both fell down. But even that went unnoticed by Emma and Regina...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a very short one and I'm sorry for that. The next one will be longer. And i you find any mistakes -> Tell me. I'm sorry for my bad english :/


	7. The Enchanted Forest

Regina woke up and beneath her body she felt wet grass. She was laying on the ground and listened to the sound of the singing birds. 

She opened her eyes and sat up. The first thing she had to think of was Emma. Regina looked around but nobody was there.

“Emma? EMMA!?!”

Regina shouted these words but no one answered. Did she do something wrong? Did Emma wake up earlier and ran away?

“Calm down, I’m here.”

Regina followed the voice and turned around. There she stood, Emma. In her hands she was holding a basket with apples in it.

Regina stood up and went to Emma.

“Thought you might like apples.”

“Funny. Very funny.”

Although it seemed a little ironic, Regina smiled. She grabbed in the basket and took an apple.

“So what are we doing here again?”,  
Emma asked curiously.

“I thought you should know more parts of the world where you were born.”

“And I suppose you also hope this will awake a part inside of me that makes me human again or... ‘releases’ me from being the Dark one?”

“You know, I actually think a little part of yourself is already coming back.”

“Good for you that you think that. I don’t but if you want to believe it then do!”

“You’ll see. Nevertheless we should go now. Come!”

“Where do you want me to come with you? I mean, why should I go to a place which could... how to say... weaken my powers.”

“Oh no, it’s not like that. I wanted to show you my castle. I think you might be interested in it. There are many magical things you could benefit from. So just come on!”

Emma followed Regina through the Enchanted Forest. It hasn’t changed in the last few years and Regina still could orientate very well.   
It didn’t take long for Regina to find the path. 

After one hour of walking, they left the forest and the first thing they saw was..

“Wow. This is your castle?”

“Yeah. Quite impressive when you see it for the first time, isn’t it? But after a while it’s nothing special anymore.”

Emma looked at Regina while she was already heading forwards. She still couldn’t believe that this woman was real. She was so breathtaking and always does the right things. Maybe Emma could bring her back to the dark side. They’d have lots of fun and Emma could finally become happy. And hopefully Regina would see it as her happy ending? Emma still couldn’t figure out what the relationship between her and Regina was. 

“Emma, are you coming?”

“Yeah, just wait for a sec please.”

“Why, what’s going on?”

“You know what? Forget it. Just keep going.”

 

As they arrived in the castle, Regina took Emma upstairs. 

“So and what “magical” stuff do you wanna show me here? I suppose these things are not in your bedroom.”

“You’re sure ‘bout that?”

Regina opened the big door and both entered the room.

“This is like the biggest bedroom I have ever seen in my life.”

“So, you think this is big?”

Regina laughed and went to the bed and pushed it a few meters away. Emma could see a little hole in the ground beneath the place where the bed stood.   
Regina snapped with the finger and then an apple fell in her hand. She put it in the whole and fit exactly in it. 

Right after that had just happened, the wall behind the bed just went blurry and then Emma could see what was beyond.

“You know, I have this thing with apples..”

Regina even saw a little smile in Emma’s face. She turned around and went throw the wall. It glowed in the second where she was coming through and then it went back to normal again.

“REGINA”,  
Emma shouted through the wall. She ran to the wall and knocked against it. 

“Regina?! Where are you? Can you still hear me?!”

Emma looked at everything and then thought of how stupid she was. She let an apple appear and then put it into the hole. But nothing happened. 

“REGINA!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!”

Nothing happened, nothing moved. Emma was alone in the Evil Queens bedroom and had no idea what was just happening to her.


	8. All Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter of this fanfiction.  
> Thanks to [lilolilyrae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae) for betareading all my stuff!!! I really appreciate your effort in my chapters!!
> 
> I hope you liked the story and I will be publishing my new SQ ff soon :D
> 
> Thanks for reading this!

She didn't know what to do, couldn't shout anymore... Regina had just disappeared behind a mystic wall... Why?! Suddenly a hand came through the wall and took Emma's.  
Emma was pulled through the wall and stood right next to Regina who was still holding her hand.

"No reason to be worried",  
Regina said with a smirk.

Now as she had the time to look around, Emma tried to say something but she was speechless: It smelt incredibly good and it overwhelmed her and all the beautiful colors that surrounded her.  
They were standing in huge garden. In the middle was a pavilion.

"H-how?",  
Emma asked Regina.

"Magic can create a lot of things. You only have to trust yourself enough."

"What exactly is this?"

"I wanted to show you my favorite place of all time. This was the place I resiled when I had to think about stuff... Being the Evil Queen didn't always feel right.  
I felt like another, better person in here. Maybe this place might help you too"

Emma hadn't thought about this but the place really made her feel different- free. 

It wasn't until this very moment that her clothes were different. She didn't wear her all black outift anymore.. her hair was different too.  
She wore her red leather jacket again and her usual clothing from before she had become the Dark One.

Regina on the other hand was wearing a purpil dress with a black jacket.

"Come on, I wanna show you something"

Still holding her hand, it was easy for Regina to drag her to the pavilion. 

"Have a look ",  
Regina told Emma and pointed at a big tree surrounded by lots of colorful birds.

"Birds make me feel like a young and innocent girl again"

"Regina.. this place is incredible! I can't believe you actually created this."

"Emma, do you feel any different?"

"Now you mention it, yes I actually do. Am I still the Dark One?"

Emma didn't know what answer she expected and whether she wanted to be the villian or not.

"I have no idea, but if you feel different then it is proven: There is still something good in you"

Emma and Regina had moved closer to each other without realizing. Regina didn't hesitate, took the chance and kissed Emma.

The kiss was different from all that had happened before. This time the kiss caused something similar to a huge wave floating over everything else.  
Emma stopped and looked at Regina.

"Was th. That.. "

"True love's kiss? I guess"

Although it had been Regina's intention, she had never really expected it to work. 

Emma felt even more different.. but in a good way. She was like being the savior again. It felt like nothing dark was inside her anymore.

After she took a moment, Emma smiled and kissed Regina again. 

As they seperated again both knew what they wanted to do.

"Regina, I really love this place, but I wanna go back home."

"Me too, Emma, me too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't published in a while, was bussy with school and other stuff going aroung.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fanfiction! I hope you liked the beginning! New chapters soon!


End file.
